regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Execute Order 66
Plot The Empire Lords communicate all of their Empire Forces to execute Order 66 by killing all the heroes on Earth. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Moon, a few Empire Saucers were flying as they appeared. Scene swtches to the Throne Level inside the Moon's Interior) *'Zelok': My Lords, we apologizing for failing you after we couldn't be able to have a chance to conquer one of Earth's cities. *'Barranco': No matter, I thought of a plan what of what Kallus called something about this so called Execution Order of 66. *(Scene switches to an Rabbid with a few Storm Kig-Yar minors and Promethean Knight, they see the hologram of the Empire Lords) *'Empire Lords': Execute Order 66. *(Each Empire Trooper get the same message, as the Empire Fleet approach to Earth) *(Scene switches to the Jedi Council) *'Yoda': Unfortunately, there is a problem. This can be an end to every hero on Earth, because another Execution Order of 66 has come. Because of the Empire, they would succeed if we don't do something fast! *'Anakin': Look! *(Fleet of Particular Justice arrives) *'Thel': Jedi, get in! *(Jedi got on the Fleet of Particular Justice and flys away to the Park) *'Yoda': Thel, thanks for helping us. *'Thel': No problem. *'Rtas': We got to warn the park about the another Execution Order of 66. *'Usze 'Taham': Right. *(At the Park) *(Fleet of Particular arrives) *'Red': Hey, guys, look! *(Fleet of Particular landed at the Park) *'Zim': Jedi, Swords of Sanghelios, what happened did you got a problem about the Execution of Order 66? *'Obi-Wan': Yes. The Empire forces are gonna kill all the dimensions. We can not stop them? *(The Tardis materialises in Park. The Doctor opens the door) *'The Doctor': Come on. Everyone in the Tardis. The Empire are gonna execute Order 66. *'Nate': Let's go! *(Heroes Crew, Jedi and Swords of Sanghelios got on the Tardis and The Tardis dematerialises.) *(Scene switchds to the Jedi Temple as several Empire Submarine Cruisers appeared. The ships released multiple waves of Empire dropships, releasing several group s of Empire troopers, heading straight to the Jedi Temple) *'Zelok': Our Glory of Evil shall be accomplished. Now then, eliminate these so called Jedi! *(The Empire troopers killed several Jedi, seen switches to Sangheilos as the Empire fleet were glassing a few lands on the planet, Argan appears with several Big Grey Rabbids) *'Ragler': And Now! Time to eliminate all the Sangheili Councilors! *(Scene switches to several cities on Earth, being glassed by several Empire ships) *'Barranco': Yes , humans, jedis, and sanghelilis, fall as you can! *'Bowser': Once all of you fall, we shall takeover. *'King Pig': And we will finally win.4 *(At Massive) *(Tardis materialises in Massive and The Doctor opens the door) *'The Doctor': Irkens, the Empire is gonna execute Order 66 to kill all the heroes. Help us to stop the Empire. *'Red (Tallest)': We're in, Doctor. *'Purple (Tallest)': We're help you no matter what. *(Irkens got on the Tardis and the Tardis dematerialises.) *'Thel': (Watches the hologram of Empire forces burning everything) Bad news. We appeared to be losing. *'The Doctor': Don't worry, Thel. I know someone. *(At Glade of Dreams) *(Tardis materialises in Glade of Dreams and The Doctor opens the door) *'The Doctor': Teensie Doctors, the Empire are gonna killed your home. Help us to stop the Empire. *'Gonzo': The Empire has return? Thats impossible! *'Romeo': I know dude, they were suppose to not come back for eternity! *'Otto': If they conquer Earth and The Glade of Dreams at the same time, all is lost! We're in. *(Teensie Doctors got on the Tardis and the Tardis dematerialises.) *(At Tardis) *'The Doctor': It's a message from the 11th Doctor. *'11th Doctor': (On Tardis Console) Mayday, mayday. This is an urgent message for all the Doctors. It's vitally important that you listen to me for once. The Empire are gonna execute Order 66 by killing all the heroes. Stop them before it's too late. Good luck, my dears. *(The Tardis suddenly got hit by an Empire Banshee) *'Thel': The ship is going down! *'The Doctor': Brace yourselvez! *(The Tardis crash land, appeared to be damaged and wrecked) *'Clara Oswald': Look the Empire bought back up. *(Rani's Tardis materialises and Rani opens the door) *'The Doctor': Rani, but how? *'Rani': The Empire rescued me from the vortex. I'm now serving the Empire. *(Thel aims his Plasma Riffle out ad shoots out plasma at Rani until Rani escapes) *'Thel': That shall keep the traitor out, for now. *(An Empire Kraken approaches) Secret Ending *(Bill, Jake, and Kenny picks up Vortechno's giant body and instantly gets corrupted, yelling in pain as they converts into a Vorton being) *'Bill, Jake and Kenny': (Yelling) *'Lord Vortex, Lord Vortec and Lord Vortix': (Laughing) *(End of secret ending) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show